One hundred thousand strings
by estrellita24
Summary: Always red, always long, always tying people together, most of the time ignored but some saw them, and even when it'll be a good thing to achieve you can't follow a hundred thousand strings /England x OC, other pairigs mentioned, contains yaoi :)/


[I just finished reading a story where Arthur was a jerk so to compensate I had to write something with him acting like the gentleman he claims to be]  
You must have heard it millions of times, that we're connected to others, that out there there's someone perfect for us… maybe this is the problem, maybe our knowing about the existence of this is what causes us to be this way, could the cause to most bad relationships be that we stopped trying to make it worth a while due thinking that we'll find a perfect person? I don't think so, after all I like to think that knowing that if you want something you have to work for it, it's common sense, life always proving that to be truth, so why did all this magical things started mattering to me?  
I think it was when I saw the lines for the first time; it was long ago, a few years after that taste-test that Spain put me through for some reason, but I'm not gonna go in detail about it right now, maybe later, for now I'll tell you how I found out who was in the other side of my red string…  
1. A faithfull meeting  
Ever since I first found about red string and what they meant I decided to use my gift of being able to see them to help some people out, to start up I decided to help some of my acquaintances, and my few friends too of course, I started off with my brother, Argentina, who much to my surprise already knew who he was tied to, when I asked him how he knew he seemed pretty surprised himself though, it was rather funny to watch but I do pity Chile. Then I moved on and helped the rest of the South Americans, when I got to Brazil he didn't trust me that much for mayor reasons but I prove that guy wrong when I helped him with my cousin Uruguay, actually I had to leave Brazil because he wouldn't believe in my good intentions, not that I blame him… I wouldn't have trusted him in a similar situation, and go directly to Uruguay, it took me some amount of time but I got them together on a date and everything came out so perfect that Brazil came at the end to say sorry for not having believed in me, ha! Point one for CABA. With the passing days I had helped almost everyone here, Bolivia decided to tell the Hungary about my skills and before I knew it I was in Europe, she told me that even when she had some hints she wanted to know who should be with who and was rather interested in how I won my gift which I wasn't much help with since I don't know myself. It was in Europe that I found who was on my other end…  
~Normal POV~  
Arthur was walking through the streets trying not to think about all that was happening lately, not that fighting with the frog was anything new, seriously it was like he didn't knew him at all! No, that had to be wrong, after all this time Francis should know how he worked, after all France and England had too much history together not to know the other, so why did it feel like that?  
He decided to put his mind on the strings, it always worked, it was rather interesting to see how they worked and knowing that all will be easier if people knew of them, but how boring would that be! How were you supposed to learn how to walk if you never felt every once in a while? How would you know if you did something wrong if you can't make mistakes? He then looked at his own string, it looked rather short… he followed the red line all he could before it got lost between the ones of the various persons here, he sighed and then another thing cached his attention, a black-haired girl was walking looking at her hand, then at the floor and then back again while she walked like she was following something, being anyone else Arthur would have find it surprising that she saw the strings too but this was someone he knew, she raised her gaze from the floor and green met hazel [I] across the street, when she saw him she walked to him without much expression and he waited for her knowing she was going to talk to him.  
Camila crossed the street and walked in front of Arthur, up close he saw the troubled look in her hazel orbs and decide to act like the gentleman he was  
"Hello Arthur" said Camila  
"Hello, would you like to have some tea?" asked Arthur  
And despite everything that everyone else did after hearing this words from him she smiled a little  
"I'll like that" said Camila  
Arthur guided them through the streets again to his house in this country, when he first met her he didn't know what to think; first he was rather surprised that a city would get a representation, but it felt like it was right at the same time, later she grew up to be a moody person that switched states of humor frequently but still acted rather kindly towards him, it had been quite a change to have her being always nice to him, except for those times where he had political problems with Argentina, as expected she sided with her older brother in most of them or just stayed neutral, but what got Arthur kind of attached to her was her ability to see ghosts, he heard Argentina complain a few times about her talking to the air and saw her chatting with them various times during the time that he ruled her land, back then she proven to be a strategist and a good one two

They arrived to the Britton's home; he opened the door and let her go in first wining a giggle out of the black-haired, he couldn't help the smile that appeared in his lips  
Once inside he lead her to the kitchen where he made the tea while she sat on the tabled with a faraway look  
"Hey Arthur, do you know what the red string means?" asked Camila  
It wasn't to ask the meaning but to be sure he knew it, she had her eyes on the knot in her finger so she failed to notice how England stiffened when she said this, he looked at his own line for a second seeing how it felt to the ground but didn't follow it, then he moved his eyes to see the thin line falling to the ground from her hand, he went to the table and filled the cups with the hot water, a green tea and a red tea sitting in the table  
Camila glanced at the cups being well aware of the stare that Arthur had on her, she looked up at him, he recognized that serious yet slightly amused look, she was enjoying herself  
"Don't give me that look, you above anyone else should know that I'm not normal" said Camila  
Arthur took the cup with green tea, Camila prefered the red kind, and took a zip before letting a smile slide in his face  
"It was one of my reasons to want to conquer you" said Arthur  
"It's a pity that Martin wouldn't let you, it would have been funny to be a country where both Spanish and English were spoken" said Camila  
"An interesting choice of words" said Arthur  
Camila smiled and took a long zip of her cup before looking at him with a more serious look  
"Then would you tell me what they mean?" asked Camila  
Of course she knew this already but now that she had spilled the secret she should also act the part  
"Kiku mentioned them to me, they're supposed to tell you the person that you're destined to be with, or something on the lines" said Arthur  
"That sounds so romantic~" said Camila  
She really thought so; Arthur had always been kind of amazed by how fast her moods could change but he would lie if he said he didn't have a preference for the state she was in right now, all happy and cheerful, it was a rather charming image, not that he would tell her, she still was the sister to that annoying Argentinian and the beloved cousin of a certain Spaniard that he didn't get along with. And here was him thinking how cute she looked when she tells him about the magical abilities she discovers to have, brilliant Kirkland, simply brilliant!  
He offers her some scones he did in the morning, she took one and took a bite out of it tasting it  
"Huh, you didn't burn this batch" noted Camila  
Arthur frowned and she giggled, Camila was the only one to actually try his cooking although she always complained of his scones being burnt, the 'fish and chips' was actually a rather popular meal in her house, after some original food which was completely reasonable, the fun part that she insisted on the scones being burnt when half way of the treat, it was rather funny really. After some time she decided to take her leave and thanked him before leaving, it wasn't until she left the place that Arthur noticed how she gotten him distracted from his real problems, he realized that Camila didn't ask about work like she usually did, could this mean...?  
On her side Camila headed to Hungary's house, where she was staying since the other insisted, fidgeting with her sweater, she knocked three times, for no reason whatsoever, and went back to her previous state, she had seen it, who she was connected to, and it was making her do internal flips. When Elizabeta opened the door she found a completely red Camila in a very nervous state and she smiled, she knew CABA had to be cute since she was Antonio's beloved cousin an this was only proving that theory right, she couldn't help but take a quick shot which snapped her out of her state to look at the brunet surprised  
"How long had you been there?" asked Camila  
"Just enough to get this cute picture of you" said Elizaveta  
"Please don't show that to anyone" said Camila  
"Oh but you look so cute~" said Elizaveta  
"Whatever, don't you have something to show me?" asked Camila  
"Oh, ja! I'll take you to see them tomorrow, now tell me what's got you in this state" said Hungary  
"Only if you promise not to tell anybody" said Camila  
Hungary smiled and dragged the girl to her room and closed the door, then both sat themselves in the bed  
"Well, you see the reason why I can help others in their relationships is because I can see something called the red strings of fate" explained Camila  
"Tha means that you can know who belongs with who just by looking at their hands?" asked Elizaveta  
"Pretty much, and of course I see my own string" said Camila  
"So I guess you found who was on the other side" said Elizaveta  
"I wasn't surprised really, but I was kind of sad, he already has someone to love so how can I be connected to him?" asked Camila  
"That's harsh... can I know who it is?" asked Elizaveta  
The black-haired blushed a little and looked to her hands and then to the brunet, she sighed and put three fingers of each hand in her forehead  
"England?" asked Elizaveta  
"I'm afraid so" said Camila  
"I thought he belonged with France or America" said Elizaveta  
"America broke his heart, remember? But I have to agree about France, I did think they were tied together" said Camila  
"But if they are so in love, how come that you're the one tied to him?" asked Elizaveta  
"One doesn't choose who to be tied with, sometimes people don't even get to meet the other part, the ties can change length according to how close or far the two people are" explained Camila  
"But Arthur is usually one to see this kind of things, does he know about this?" asked Elizaveta  
"Probably not or he wouldn't have acted so relaxed with me" said Camila  
Hungary knew one way to know if she was really telling the truth, of course she wanted to believe her, she had united many pairings efficiently so there had to be a secret, oh and she knew how to know if it was truth  
"Hey, did you know? Spain is going to do some quiz program and wants help with the premier recording, he says that if the chapter gets a good rating they'll launch the show [u]" said Camila  
Elizaveta couldn't control the smirk that had formed in her face, this was too good to be truth...

* * *

[I] I made her eyes hazel in this as to make it easier for me to write

[u] I might make the show into a series later on... but I can't promise you anything


End file.
